Nevermind the Darkness
by Gloredhel
Summary: Part 2 of Fly Away From Here.


DISCLAIMER: Once again, the only character who is mine is Susie. The title comes from a lyric in the Guns N' Roses song "November Rain". :)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This goes along with my first story, "Fly Away From Here". It takes place during it, so i guess it's not a sequel OR a prequel. I know it's short, but it's two in the morning and I just had an urge to write it. I hope it's good enough. anyway, enjoy it and most of all, review it! -Dana-  
  
  
  
Nevermind the Darkness  
  
  
  
...I knew that Danny would leave me sooner or later. Whether it be physically or emotionally, I knew it was inevitable that someday he would go. I was seventeen when he enlisted in the airforce, and there was one week left until he left for the base. My big brother Rafe was going with him to be in the force, and that meant I was losing two of the people with whom I was closest. So, seven days from the impending departure, I found myself having trouble falling asleep. It was about one in the morning, and all I could do was toss and turn, trying to forget that the one man I had ever loved with every aspect of my emotion was going to be gone in a few hundred hours...  
  
  
The trees crashed loudly against my window as the wind violently blew. I turned onto my side and stared blankly at the dark, colorless ceiling. Finding this hopeless, I sprawled onto my stomach. Useless. What was the point in sleeping? It would mean wakin' up to one less day with my Danny. I wouldn't have an identity anymore. In this little town in Tennessee, there would be no Susie McCawley without Danny Walker. It would be Cleopatra without Antony. Romeo without Juliet. And speaking of the starcrossed lovers, I would advise one to never read Romeo and Juliet while in the process of departing with one's true love. It can be very, very harrowing. Trust me.  
Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on my window. Three knocks meant it was Danny, and three knocks it was. I tiptoed my way to the window and let him in, leaves blowing in with him as the storm outside began to brew.  
"Did I wake you up?" He asked, sitting on my bed.  
"Nah, I couldn't sleep. I'm glad you came though," I replied quietly, not quite sure what to say to him.  
"Why not? Maybe you should read or somethin'...might put you to sleep."  
Eyeing my copy of Shakespeare's play, I violently shook my head.   
"I'm just a little scared when i'm by myself during a storm. I mean, i'm no baby but you know what it's like."  
"Yup. I couldn't sleep either."  
"Well why not? You should be excited, goin' off to do what you've always dreamed of doin'!"  
"I'm leaving you here. That's not too exciting."  
He stood up and walked to my desk, picking up a picture of the two of us a year ago. Silently, he rubbed his thumb over it, seemin' to take in every detail before he put it back down.  
"I'll always be here waitin' for you Danny," I whispered, walking up to his side and putting my head on his shoulder.  
"Aw Suze," he grabbed me up in a big hug, and ran his strong fingers through my hair. "You're my world. We can make it through this."  
"I know it, but whenever i'm not around you, everything gets so...dark. It's empty. You're a part of me, Walker."  
"Well then, you nevermind the darkness because I'll always be with you. I'll write you everyday, and call when I can. And i'll invite you up to the base every chance i can. you'll always have me here."  
"I love you," I whispered into his ear, "So much baby, so very much."  
"I love you too," he murmured as he began to kiss me. As we stood there, locked together in a passionate embrace, the rain began to pour outside. Lightning crashed out in the fields and thunder wailed down like a hammer of the gods.  
  
  
...That night, Danny stayed with me. He slept by my side as the storm roared on for hours...  
  
  
"You still scared?" he cooed as we lay next to eachother in my bed.  
"Nah," I scoffed, running my finger in circles on his bare chest, "I've got you here with me. I'm safe now."  
"You always will be," Danny said into my ear, pulling me close to him and kissing me deeply, his fingers tracing my face and body.  
I held him as close to me as possible and kissed his neck, feeling his muscles tighten in passion. He smelled of sweat--a musky, sweet smell that I could hardly resist. He let his body go crazy, and we spent the rest of the night in eachother's arms, experiencin' a euphoria unlike any other--a euphoria brought on by true love.  
He left before dawn, so as not to be caught by his father--let alone my parents or Rafe.  
"But it's still dark, darlin', don't leave me here now," I pleaded, pouting seductively.  
"Remember," he grinned, winkin' at me as he got dressed, "I'm still with you. Nevermind the darkness."  
  
Fin  
P.S. per request, i will continue adding to this tory. whatever you want added, tel lme and i'll probably do it. i love this story, and i hope to make it much longer. REVIEW!  



End file.
